


Syndicated Features

by Kinayo



Category: Joker (2019)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Psychological Trauma
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 19:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21379258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinayo/pseuds/Kinayo
Summary: We live in a fucking society.
Relationships: Arthur Fleck/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 235





	Syndicated Features

**Author's Note:**

> 我瞎写的。  
凤凰丑实在太母了，不搞不行，我根本控制不住【  
好想把他rape到怀孕（你冷静点

Syndicated Features

00.

那是亚瑟第一次走进红灯区。酒吧在身后喧闹，霓虹光线在街角变幻着色彩，酒精和汗水的气味混合在一起。他穿着唯一一件干净的白衬衫，和比他年长的女人们站在一起，慌乱地琢磨着“接客”的具体含义。

妈妈的新男友说他已经足够大了，他们没有义务继续抚养一个怪胎，如果他想要在这个家里有点价值，混口饭吃，就需要去外面赚钱，例如——接客。

“去给那些有钱男人一个口活，让他们摸摸你的身体——屁股、胸部——就可以向他们收钱了。”

他被踢出家门时妈妈正躺在沙发上，针头的半截还插在手臂上，双眼紧闭，已经晕了过去。

“她不能昏过去太久——”他急促地说道，还记得妈妈满脸都是血的画面。“您能否帮我照顾下——”

门在面前被重重合上。邻居的狗叫了几声，远处传来男人女人的咒骂声，阴暗角落里垃圾的臭味令人窒息。亚瑟对着门眨眨眼，不确定对方有没有听到他的建议。

“先生——”

他在街上来回跑动，扬起头试图和那些系领带的男人们交流。“我和酒吧门口的女孩们一样好。” 他太紧张了，说话哆哆嗦嗦，长发乱蓬蓬的，时不时带出尖锐的笑声吓走不少靠近的路人。

“你能像女孩们一样取悦我？”

他的第一个顾客在两小时后出现在身前，亚瑟不得不退后几步才能看清对方的脸——一个英俊的金发男人，典型的华尔街精英，手里拿着一小卷钞票。

“当然，先生。我叫亚瑟，我比她们都好。” 他笑得很开心，知道妈妈会为他感到骄傲，有了那笔钱她就不用再求她的男友提供药物，妈妈和他又能回到过去的二人时光。

“很好，亚瑟。为什么不跟我一起回酒店呢？”

那双手拂过他的脸颊，浓郁的香水味扑面而来。男人握住了他的手，温柔而有力，朝不远处某个方向指了下。

“让我看看你都能做什么。”

他点点头，绿眼睛依然盯着对方，惊喜地注意到对方笑了。为世界带来笑容，他从未忘记自己与生俱来的使命，男人的喜悦令他备感荣幸，相信自己能完成妈妈的男友交代的任务。

很快他在酒店门口又遇到了今天的第二位顾客。

01.

他听到有人在喊他的名字。

柔软的声音回荡在黑色的海洋之上，如同一阵光束，被隔离在坚硬的冰层之外，但温度传递了下来，他动了下手指，在摇晃颠簸中睁开了双眼，上半身脱离了冰冷的水面。

“你醒了。”

那声音没了暖度，干巴巴的声调里唯一存在的是困惑。男孩不明白这一切，亚瑟心想，不过自己也不明白。

“我需要早餐，你的床单弄得我全身发痒。”

亚瑟动了下脑袋，活动的那只手压在心脏上。慢慢来，呼吸，很好，再一次——关节处很疼，恶心、头疼，他张开嘴，刺耳的尖笑充满了浴室，但几声后就停了下来。布鲁斯面无表情地站在浴缸旁边，收回了之前搭在他手臂上的手。

“面包机在厨房，麦片在橱柜里，牛奶在冰箱——”

他站起来，一只脚踏在地板上，踉跄了几步，地板上立刻发出了滑稽的摩擦声，身体向后歪了下，手肘撞上了墙壁，后脑勺重重磕在墙壁的棱角上。

“你看起来不太好。” 

“哦，就和平常每一天差不多。”

裤子和浴袍在地上，他重新穿上，布鲁斯进来前就准备好了干净的衬衫，在一旁看着他穿上。

男孩比他们初次见面时高了不止一点——感谢凶猛的青春期——明年肯定就超过他了，年初布鲁斯还需要反复穿那几件带来的衣服，现在穿上亚瑟的暗黄色外套也不会显得大到离谱。

两片面包，一杯牛奶，冰箱里的火腿没解冻直接放在了盘子上。亚瑟想不通年轻的韦恩怎么愿意逃离那栋大房子来到他这儿生活，一位精神疾病患者家里，他身后的门框是他的同事兰德尔死去的位置，血液弄脏了妈妈最喜欢的地毯，血腥味太重，尸体被发现时已经过了两周半，政府的工作人员只能连着地板一起换掉。

他喝了点牛奶，然后从橱柜里取出七个药瓶，每隔二十秒从一个瓶子里取出两片药咽下去。布鲁斯会停下刀叉盯着他，直到他最后把整杯牛奶喝完。

这是亚瑟从阿卡姆出来的第一年，被宣称治愈后的第二年。当时正好换届选举，市长放出了表现最好的那批病人，多亏了正在吃的七种药物和频繁的电击治疗，亚瑟也在名单之中。人们忘了小丑和三年前的暴乱，亚瑟·弗莱克又成了社会的隐形人。

“该你吃药了。”

惨淡的光线从窗外洒在两人之间， 他没开灯，把自己的药瓶收走，走回阴暗中拿了两个药瓶放在布鲁斯面前。早饭一次，晚饭一次，年轻的韦恩学着他的模样咽下了药片，用纸巾擦拭着嘴角沾上的牛奶，像个小王子，然后拿着刀叉继续吃着那片冷冻的火腿。虐待儿童，亚瑟心想，如果儿童福利机构的社工现在出现，他只能保持沉默。可谁也不知道韦恩小少爷离家出走的事，警察没有踹开公寓的大门，那位讨厌的管家也没有出现。可不是呢，谁能想到布鲁斯·韦恩会来找他？

那是九月的第二个周末，哥谭即将迎接今年夏天最后一场雷暴，凛冽的风打在窗户上，四处弥漫着灰暗阴冷的气氛。布鲁斯·韦恩就站在门口，全身湿透，背着书包，手里拿着小型拉杆箱，里面全是书，而背包里则装满了币值不等的现金。

阿尔弗雷德以为我在欧洲。他的声音没有起伏，自顾自地把外套脱下搭在沙发上。亚瑟后知后觉意识到这是他第一次听到布鲁斯说话。

别想了，一个刚出院有心理疾病的男人不可能被允许去照顾——，他停顿了下，看着男孩从口袋里拿出药瓶以及一张白纸，灯光下橙色的瓶子闪闪发亮，纸上面是凌乱的花体字。他熟悉那种纸张，是处方药药单。

可我觉得我属于这儿。男孩垂下目光，蓝眼睛里空空如也。亚瑟在很久之后才想起这个笑话，老托马斯·韦恩有两个孩子：第一个孩子笑得停不下来，第二个孩子不知道怎么笑。既是悲剧，又是喜剧。可惜韦恩先生永远听不到这笑话了。

他点燃一支烟，尼古丁的滋味窜入大脑，胸口突然一阵瘙痒。状况又来了，尖锐的笑声和以往一样难堪，捂住嘴也没能好转。笑声持续了将近一分钟，布鲁斯茫然地坐在沙发上，冰冷的像台机器，默默等待一切结束。没有厌恶、没有怜悯。亚瑟听到过传闻，年轻的韦恩在葬礼上也没掉过眼泪，还在问旁边的管家什么时候可以回家。

我可以付你房租。布鲁斯努努嘴，显然还没有学会父亲的那份傲慢。

警察不会跟踪你？

他们都以为我在欧洲，我筹划这件事挺久的——

好吧，但只能到下个月之前。

从阿卡姆出来后他很难拒绝别人，尽管也没人会请求他什么。他转身从橱柜里拿了个玻璃杯，倒了杯牛奶给对方，也为自己倒了杯。玻璃发出清脆的碰撞声。他喝了一口，于是布鲁斯跟着喝了一口，眼睛依然小心打量着他，无声上演了场历史上最古怪的滑稽戏。

亚瑟倒并不讨厌照顾人。天性里属于亚瑟的那部分让他难以想象布鲁斯在他的公寓里感冒挨饿，热巧克力和毯子的提供完全出于母性的本能。他开始更频繁地去超市，在人多的地方刻意拉低连衣帽的帽檐，快步踏过被击倒的流浪汉，有人来找麻烦就乖乖投降，暴力的部分被移除了大脑。在阿卡姆收到的治疗坚不可摧：任何一点暴力倾向，对自己或别人，都会带来生理疼痛。他也没再去过酒吧的喜剧之夜，里面的笑话已经不好笑了，他理解不了任何一个笑点。

医生们把他的一切都清零了，声称是一个全新的起点，社会——纳税人出钱——给予的第二次机会。亚瑟·弗莱克，社会底层的蛀虫，最好懂得感激这点。

02.

每一天都几乎相同：亚瑟从浴缸中醒来、浑浑噩噩地准备早餐、取药、洗衣房、在布鲁斯饿了后准备下一顿食物。偶尔他会带着伤回来，躺在沙发上扭曲呻吟，男孩会走出卧室，手里还拿着一本书，蹲下来查看他的情况。

“那些人突然跳出来，抢走了食物。”布鲁斯会为他倒杯牛奶，坐在餐桌对面静静听着。

“我跑得不够快。”

“很疼吗？”空洞的蓝眼睛眨了眨。

“还好，都只是些孩子。”他停顿了下，注意到布鲁斯挂在外套里面的扁平挂件。“那是什么？黑色的鸟？”

“是蝙蝠。阿尔弗雷德为我做的。” 银色的金属反射出冰冷的光芒，男孩用手碰了下。“有助于我克服恐惧。”

听起来挺诡异的。亚瑟耸耸肩。

但到了晚上事情又会不一样，电视节目无聊时他会寻求另一种慰藉，手指探进裤裆，瘫在沙发上。药物抑制了性欲，但他仍想要，破坏些什么，再承受些什么。

某一天晚上年轻的韦恩恰好出现在客厅，他们对视了几秒，亚瑟没停下手上的动作。

“我能看会儿电视吗？“

“现在已经过了上床时间。”

“我睡不着。你的床单总有股花生的味道。”

“那大概是——哦，天啊——妈妈床头柜的味道。”

连续的喘气声盖过了脑袋里血液流动的声音。快感爬上了脊椎，刺激与背德感令他忍不住发笑，可他射不出来，自行抚慰行不通，除非有人愿意帮他，除非布鲁斯·韦恩愿意为他手淫。

对方没拒绝。

“这会让你快乐？”

布鲁斯的声音低沉嘶哑，再过几周就要变声了。蓝眼睛抬起来看着他，加快了手上的动作，宽大的浅蓝色随着幅度晃动着，他能感受到对方逐渐靠近，将重心压在他身上。

香草味。他湿润着嘴唇，脸颊贴在布鲁斯的头发上，嘴唇碰到了耳垂。闻起来依然像个孩子。同龄人正思考着去哪所大学，圣诞节送什么礼物，而布鲁斯·韦恩成了孤儿，努力学习微笑的窍门，试图融入社会。

“如果你能多照顾下前端的话——”

他们的姿势很快变了。下体的快感蔓延到全身，爽到开始哆嗦，白皙粉嫩的手揉着发胀的伞状部位，握着坚硬的勃起，时重时轻。他的头发乱了，急促的呼吸中终于带出了呻吟，脸埋进了布鲁斯的肩膀里，胯骨随着撸弄幅度晃动着。

“求你，是的——求你。”

他在恳求一个孩子赐予他高潮，灵活的手指擦过顶端的小口，微微用力带来连串的疼痛与快感。布鲁斯·韦恩掌控着他的性欲，亚瑟乖乖献上了主动权。那感觉太好了，精神游离在身体之外，进入阿卡姆之后他就再没感受过此刻的快乐。

高潮吧。他感觉到耳边的哈气，不确定男孩是否真的说了话，可命令确实起了效果，快感的电流窜进大脑，他动了下屁股，精液射在了男孩的手上。

布鲁斯伸手把液体擦在他的衣服上，打量着那张因为高潮而放松的脸，动了下嘴角。

“该我了。”

睡裤下是扎眼的凸起。青春期，亚瑟心想，当然了，他在布鲁斯这个年龄已经含过不少男人的阴茎了。妈妈的第一任男友最喜欢他的服务，插到咽喉，舌头小心舔弄，全部吞咽下去就能免于一次皮肉之苦。至于上一次有人碰他的屁股已经是十年前了，妈妈病得很重，需要好大一笔钱，于是医生在手术室里操了他。他被干到精神涣散，乖得像只小金丝雀。

“含住它。”

那只手穿插进黑色的发丝中，温柔而体贴，把握着疼痛的分寸，是个体贴的情人。

他帮他脱下了裤子，男孩长得很快，青春期下的勃起精神地抬起头来，他第一次为布鲁斯送上花已经是三年前的事了。现在亚瑟跪在他身前，温顺地张开嘴，就像服侍妈妈的前男友那般取悦着布鲁斯，柔软的嘴唇裹住了性器，舌头划过沟壑处，然后年轻的韦恩开始熟练地操着他的嘴。这只是暂时的，亚瑟心想，很快对方就会想操进他的另一张嘴，寻找着藏匿在身体深处的欢快火光。

头顶传来轻微的呻吟，拽着他头发的手终于加深了力气，男孩双唇微启，因为快感半眯起眼睛。他动着舌头，更卖力的吮吸着发热的前端，荷尔蒙的气息扑面而来，他大概笑了下，内心里突然涌现的温柔甚至吓了自己一跳。

亚瑟——

他动了下喉结，咽下了射在嘴里的液体。吐出阴茎时，嘴角还连着水丝。他们看起来都累坏了，头脑晕晕沉沉，迷离的绿眼睛迎上了蓝眼睛。“找到你想要的了吗？”

男孩摇摇头。

当然，一次口活可治不了任何病。

“我来试试。“ 他伸出手，食指塞进布鲁斯嘴里，向上提起嘴角，嘴唇仿佛要被撕裂，男孩被迫露出牙龈，眼睛因为不适而湿润，但也没抗拒。

“就保持这样，很好。”

他把手指抽了出来，笑容消失了。男孩揉着发红的嘴角，嗓音里带着一丝失落。

“阿尔弗雷德总是假装我很正常。可我不是。”

“我也不是。”

“我们挺像的。”

如果这笑话有个高潮的话，这就是了，可亚瑟不想笑。

“我可以再多待几天吗？” 

他不觉得那是问句。布鲁斯想留下来，相信亚瑟能让他笑起来。

“你知道我做过什么，对吗？”

“我知道。”

这才是问题所在。

03.

“你每天都在尝试。”

亚瑟放掉了浴缸里的水，大脑还处于寒冷中。布鲁斯今天起晚了，他多泡了几个小时冰水。

“你不喜欢我这样做？”

男孩眨眨眼，把浴巾递给对方。自从他们在沙发上做过那些事之后对方就喜欢上下打量他的身体，细小的焦痕和淤青、肋骨外突、粗糙的皮肤，还有手臂上的瘢痕——长期缺乏维生素的证据。布鲁斯会若无其事地轻轻触摸，等他转过头时对方早就收回了手。

手腕上的划痕正淌着血，昨天和前天留下的伤口已经开始愈合。他甩动手腕，连续的血滴落入水中，随着漩涡消失在排水口。

“你不该住在我这儿。”街上传来汽车的鸣笛声，他坐在浴缸旁，浴巾盖在头上。“回去花钱找个医生，圣诞节前就能治好。”

“阿尔弗雷德不肯带我去看医生。”男孩低头看着自己脚尖，“爸妈也是，假装无事发生。”

“哦，我妈妈也说了谎，编了个传播欢乐的故事。”

“我为什么不属于这儿？”

“你们学校很快会教到的。”

布鲁斯走上前，蓝眼睛近在眼前，冰箱在客厅嗡嗡作响，那双手伸向他的脖子，有那么一瞬间他以为对方想掐死他。但布鲁斯环住了他的肩膀，白衬衫贴在胸膛上，安心的体温传递过来。亚瑟愣了几秒才意识到那是个拥抱，熟悉而陌生，光滑的脸颊蹭了下他的脸，湿漉漉的头发弄湿了男孩的脖颈，他又闻到了发丝中的香草味。

布鲁斯吻了他的脸颊，唇瓣的触感柔软到不真实。他慌张地抬起目光，男孩纤细的手指正伸进嘴角，微微向上提起，露出一个简单的笑容。

“我做得对吗？”对方的声音因为嘴里的手指含糊不清。

“你做得很好。”他轻轻笑了下，诧异于心中那份轻盈感，几乎想再抱抱对方。

可男孩是布鲁斯·韦恩，只要亚瑟还在吃那些药——没失去理智的话，就应该尽早送对方回去，那位管家迟早会带着警察破门而入，他连最后一点宝贵的平静都会彻底失去。

“早餐。”

男孩拽了拽他的袖子。他站起来，步伐依然不稳，布鲁斯走在他后面，牵住了他的手，蓝眼睛迎上他的目光。没人会愿意亲近他，人们要么无视他，要么当他是个笑话，将他推入自我厌恶之海，多年来他在恍惚、堕落以及迷茫中挣扎太久了，以至于开始犹豫对方传递的善意。

值不值得一试？他不敢去思考答案，希望对于亚瑟·弗莱克而言可是奢侈品。

“你不打算出去？”

他停下洗盘子的手，转身只能看见桌上难看的南瓜灯，声音从卧室传来。

“以前万圣节妈妈会让我出去走走，但不准要糖果。”

“你也不会想吃这片街区送出的糖果的。”

他把盘子放好，指间的烟几乎烧到了尽头，他最后抽了一口，摁灭扔进了垃圾桶。布鲁斯还在卧室里忙碌着，他们家可没有什么万圣节服装的材料，除非对方想扮成精神不稳定的社会边缘人。

他推开房门，出乎意料只有台灯开着，橙色的光晕在地板上散开，灰色窗帘已经拉下挡住了夕阳，布鲁斯坐在阴影里，正对着房间最里面的化妆镜。白色的颜料涂在脸上，红色圆圈画在鼻子中间，红色的眉毛，还有眼睛上下的三角。男孩显然不熟悉怎么把图案画在自己脸上，转过来时亚瑟才注意到两边有点不对称。

“一个小丑？”

布鲁斯正在完善嘴角笑容的轮廓，蓝眼睛时不时瞥向他，仿佛是照着他的脸上画的。

“你不喜欢？”

他只是微笑，嘴角强迫向上咧开，压抑着某种迸发的冲动。霓虹灯变幻的光线在眼中闪烁，几个过去创作的老笑话回到了脑子里，症状一定又发作了，回过神来时他的手正捂着嘴，眼角湿润，药片已经吞进了喉咙里。

药物带来的最佳效果就是避免思考，过去与未来太过复杂，只要维持生命最基本的运转就足矣。没人会要求他承担责任，人们恨托马斯·韦恩，甚至在韦恩夫妇的葬礼上抗议宣泄，有人在期间掏出了枪和撬棍，警察不得不现身，场面混乱到相当于另一场暴乱。

“我们出去走走吧，可以去隔壁街区要糖果。”

亚瑟猜不出布鲁斯的心思。脸上的颜料是另一层伪装。倒是有点像自己，亚瑟很难不这么想，红色颜料下的嘴角始终向下垂，或许永远都无法痊愈。

他从卧室里找出妈妈的毛衣为布鲁斯套上，还有自己的外套，男孩无声地拽着他的手，亚瑟仿佛真的看见了小时候自己的影子，妈妈为他裹紧围巾，把抱歉的塑料卡片装进胸口的口袋里，然后回到卧室继续和男友亲热。

“你是唯一一个在乎我怎么想的人。”

要糖果的过程并不顺利，小丑早就成了所有哥谭中产家庭的噩梦，没人想再看到那张脸。教育下你的孩子。家长们瞪着他，无声谴责他没有干预孩子的万圣节装扮选择。

最后他们只是在随意走动，街道上的南瓜灯像是晃动的火焰，孩子们四处跑动，比以往更多的警察出现在街上，和那天有点微妙的相似。可亚瑟有好好服药，疯狂的部分被埋在深处，现在他只是个普通的精神病人。

“你也是唯一一个对我好的人。”

“你不喜欢现在这样，是吗？”

他们站在街灯下，周围终于没有路人。布鲁斯张张嘴，酝酿着措辞。“你每天早上都想抹去自己。因为你不喜欢这个新的自己。”

他离崩溃更远了，可不代表他更快乐了。生活没有改变，现在他不渴望被别人关注，被拳脚交加也不会反击，甚至死在路边也不是不可以接受了。社会治好了他，也杀死了他。

“我不能——杀死自己。对自己的暴力同样会带来痛苦。”

可仍然值得一试。妈妈死了，喜剧不再好笑，他实在没理由活着。

“我希望你能快乐。”

蓝眼睛平视着他，两只手朝他伸过去时亚瑟才意识到对方似乎又长高了点。一切都是他的自作多情，布鲁斯并不需要谁来照顾，对方不穿毛衣是因为不冷，总是记得按时吃药，早餐的请求来自他的幻想，妈妈死后他仍然渴望被需要。但布鲁斯的出现又确实让他活得更久了点。

两根手指提起了他的嘴角，亚瑟习惯了任人摆布。年轻的布鲁斯·韦恩已经像个小小国王了，冷漠的神情甚至有点托马斯·韦恩的影子，政治家做派，他忍不住胡思乱想，直到柔软的嘴唇贴了上来，舌尖扫过他的嘴唇。一切发生在几秒之间，血液在大脑里嗡嗡作响，他震惊地说不出话，很快轻松感像浪潮般袭来，他低头，差点吻了回去，但最后只是摸着对方的脸，玩弄着鬓角的碎发。

他张张嘴，喉咙发干。

“你明天就要回去了。”

“我不想回去。”

“我们说好的。你不该待在这儿，太危险了。”

他们沉默了一会儿，置身于灯光下，闪闪发亮的浮尘向上飘起，像是变幻的光流。他的嘴唇上还残留着那个吻的柔软触感，像是蜜糖一般甘甜，同时带着药物的苦涩，疲惫与痛苦在那一刻确实融化了，哥谭紫色的天空上竟然布满繁星。他想起了妈妈还在的日子，他为她做晚饭，坐在沙发上看脱口秀，回应每一声Happy，坚信所赋予的使命。

胸口里热流攒动，他知道状况又来了，尴尬的笑声回荡在宁静的街道上，布鲁斯不再和他说话，一前一后往回走着。他们在那天还碰到了其他小状况，例如不怀好意的青少年以及发着银光的铁棍，尖叫声在街道起起伏伏，有人流了血，有人被车撞倒，警察从四面八方出现，他们不得不沿着广场大道一路狂奔，回到家时已经接近凌晨。

第二天报纸头版报道了东部的惨剧：车祸，刺伤，有人声称看到了小丑。但目击者难以提供更多线索，警察只能不了了之。

04.

爆炸发生在老哥谭区的商场，公园和中城大道的中间，阿尔弗雷德向他汇报着内部的状况：显然有人在商场里散播了假消息：毒气和炸弹，又故意锁上了所有出口，只为大门留下了一条小缝。事实是紫色的气体没有毒性，但里面的人又怎么能知道。

几分钟前布鲁斯远程启动了消防系统，气体很快消散，人们逐渐稳定下来，藏在地下的我炸弹恰好在此时爆炸。

滑翔翼降落到商场顶楼，始作俑者正坐在顶楼的长椅上，嘴边烟雾环绕。他走过去，关掉了通讯设备，确信阿尔弗雷德不会想听到这部分谈话。

那已经是十年前的事了，经历更像一场梦。父母丧命后他的病症加剧了，某天和阿尔弗雷德发生争吵后从家里跑了出来，闯进了眼前男人的公寓里。

“哦蝙蝠侠，很高兴认识你。” 他站在亚瑟身后，视角正好能看见地面上逃窜的人们。 “我总觉得你很眼熟，你胸前的标记我见过，银色的小挂件。” 他没作声，对方当作了默认，站起身上下打量着他。

“我猜到就是你。”

男人脸上的颜料没有变过， 绿眼睛里不再有温柔或迷茫，全然被疯狂所替代。发生了什么？那永远是个谜。也许政府又停止了资金，也许市长连任后忘了承诺，社会又抛弃了对方一次，全部回到原点。不幸的是这次亚瑟没被警察捉住，脸上的颜料再没褪去。

“另一枚炸弹在哪里？”

回答他的是笑声，耳畔是人们尖叫声和脚步声。布鲁斯做了他该做的，他控制了力道，但对方的鼻子和嘴角还是破了，倒在地上，蓝色的泪水划过脸颊。

“你学会怎么微笑了吗，布鲁斯？”

对方咳嗽着，捂住胸口时扯开了衬衫的纽扣，惨白肌肤上焦痕清晰可见。那之后亚瑟又被抓进阿卡姆了吗？相同的故事又重复了几次？直到彻底崩溃。他还记得街灯下的吻，男人那时看起来脆弱而疲惫，寻找着所有能够抓住的求生机会，布鲁斯当时除了一个吻外想不到任何事。

“炸弹在哪儿？”

他蹲下，膝盖抵在男人的小腹上，暗示着自己能做什么。

“没有第二枚炸弹。我只是觉得——他们崩溃的样子挺好玩的。”

男人侧过头，眼睛盯着楼下升起的烟雾，他看得见对方清晰的面部轮廓，发亮的绿眼睛只有在尖叫开始时才会绽放光彩。

“你需要帮助。”布鲁斯关掉了变声器，声音听起来并没有说服力。“让韦恩来帮你。”

“你知道我们可能是兄弟吗？你爸爸有没有和你说过这个笑话——”

那只手摸着他的面罩，他没抗拒，直直盯着对方。

“老天，你真的长大了。”

“亚瑟——”

“小丑。”男人掀起他的面罩，他们听得见彼此的呼吸声。“叫我小丑。”

接下来会发生什么显然易见。警察随时可能上来，直升机或者某个慌慌张张走失的顾客，推开天台的门，向左转，跑进两台水箱中间，目瞪口呆地看到蝙蝠侠正压在小丑身上，交换他们重逢后的第一个吻。

那不再仅仅是浅尝辄止，简单的触碰。布鲁斯捧着亚瑟的脸，嘴唇完整地印在男人的双唇上，发丝间是烟草和牛奶的气味，血液从舌尖流进自己的口腔，冗长、舒缓，相互加深着这个血腥味浓郁的吻。谁也没在中途决定打扰这件事。

至少，布鲁斯心想，他是真的快乐了。

”你尝起来像油漆。”

“别那么挑剔，布鲁斯。”

绿眼睛故意眨了眨，手指朝他伸了过来。他不会伤害我，布鲁斯诧异于那股自信，但亚瑟确实没有，只是手指没再伸进他的嘴里，沾了血液的手指从他的嘴角缓缓向上抹，一个灿烂的笑容，甚至延伸到了颧骨。

“你是唯一一个对我好的人。”亚瑟垂下目光。“我想我可以帮你保守这个秘密。”

可他不再是了。布鲁斯起身，将男人的手铐在水箱后面的栏杆上。刺眼的光束像刀锋似的打在他们身上，直升机从背后升起，布鲁斯重新打开了通讯设备。

“你会来阿卡姆看我吗？我们可以做其他你想做的事。”

如果能重新选择，布鲁斯不会偷偷跑出庄园，跑进亚瑟·弗莱克的公寓，吻他，欣赏他脆弱的模样，给予希望。可亚瑟没有选择的权力，无论多少次，社会都会抛弃处于边缘的他，一遍遍给予伤害，无论布鲁斯·韦恩是否原谅他。

“晚安，亚瑟。”

他低头笑了下，记忆回到了十年前那件破旧的卧室里。他从不怕黑，不需要将门留条细缝或者一盏夜灯，可亚瑟每晚都会靠在门框说点什么，假装真的在照顾一个十三岁的孩子。

阿尔弗雷德是个完美的父亲角色，然而只有受过创伤的人才能理解他。

“晚安，蝙蝠侠。” 

背后的声音断断续续，夹杂着疯癫的笑声。冲上天台的警察朝他开枪，但更多的精力都放在了小丑身上。拳头落在肋骨的闷声，鞋尖踢在腹部的挤压声。阿尔弗雷德向他汇报着伤亡状况，滑翔翼带领他离开了老哥谭的街区。夜晚还很长，罪犯从不休息，他把太多时间浪费在了其中一件麻烦上。

这是份困难的工作，但布鲁斯已经开始适应起来了。

**Author's Note:**

> 不留个kudo嘛


End file.
